Kaine Avenger (Ultimate Marvel Movies)
Kaine Avenger, a.k.a. Webslinger, is an anti-villain in the Ultimate Marvel Movies. He is one of the clones of Peter Parker and a member of the Defenders. He is played by Scott Porter. Personality Unlike Peter Parker, Kaine is a sarcastic, cynical, stern, hot-tempered, impatient, abrasive, and psychopathic vigilante. He also seems to boss his little brother Ben Reiley around and is in an abusive relationship with him and some of the others. Because of this, him and the heroes got off to a bad start but Black Widow respected him for this because he takes things seriously. However, he has morales and standards like for example: he was disgusted by the Superior Spider's sociopathic antics and refused to be compared to him because unlike him, Kaine only kills those that deserve it. He also was claimed to have saved a little girl from an abusive trailer owner and avenged the girl's sister. This means that he doesn't harm any younger people. Origins In his dimension, he was an arrogant party man who bought a yacht to party on and invited his fiancé Susan and his best-friend Howard. However at night, him and Susan got in a fight and she leaves to hang out with the guests. While he is angry, a spider lands on his head and bites him but he just smacks it and steps on it. Unknown to them, a biker gang led by famous albino drug lord Gravestone crashes the party and start killing the guests. Howard tries to run away but is also shot and killed. Susan is captured while Kaine only managed to shoot one of them but was also captured. He watched as Gravestone shot and killed Susan. Gravestone sadistically remarks "Lights out." as he also shot Kaine. Six months later, Kaine wakes up in the hospital and checks out but the doctors told him that the spider bite he got earlier had saved him from dying and he only got into a coma. At the beach, he goes to pick up his car but finds it being towed away. Angered by the death of his fiancé and best-friend, he trains, builds his own vigilante car, and makes a costume (Spider-Man Noir without the cape, jacket, and hat). He called himself "Webslinger". After a deal goes bad resulting in a shoot out that kills gang members and some cops, he manages to defeat them in a car chase. When Sharkbones and the driver come out of the car, Webslinger kills the driver by slamming the guy's head on the car. Sharkbones tries to shoot him but runs out of ammo. He runs away but Webslinger kicks him in the path of an upcoming truck, killing the main enforcer. He then fights some more bad guys but a grenade blows up his vehicle and he has to retreat in a warehouse In the warehouse, he kills 4 of the thugs and fights Terrorscope, another main enforcer. He manages to defeat and kill him. He then confronts Gravestone, who has became muscular and sports biker outfit. They fight but Webslinger gets a scar in the process, even Gravestone winces at that. However, Webslinger makes him mortal and beats him. Gravestone remarks he likes him but still tries to kill him only for Webslinger to stab his chin, killing the drug lord. He then exits the warehouse. Outside, he gets exhausted but cops arrive and arrest him for his vigilante actions. He is sentenced to 25 life terms in prison. In prison, his hair is shaved into a buzzcut but a few days later, he escapes from prison and get's his outfit back before running away and going into hiding. One time, he came back and hunted down a group of robbers in a high speed chase before he killed them and managed to escape capture. He then found a trailer park and went to own a trailer. However, he found that the owner was abusing two little girls and killed one of them. Feeling disgusted by this, he killed the man's dogs and then beat him before handcuffing him to the table. The owner sadistically confesses his crimes and claims he'll just be in jail but Webslinger claims that dogs get put in cages and angrily kills the man with a meat hatchet. The little girl manages to escape and gotten to a foster home. He then meets a woman named Jessica Drew and decides to let her live with him. In his trailer, Jessica then heard a beep on their devices and claims there is disaster happening. Kaine claims they have to go there immediately but then they heard a crash outside. They went outside to check it out and are horrified that a car has been destroyed. They also see stuff crashing and explosions happening. Kaine orders a code red but their spider senses tangle and he sees Jessica mysteriously disappearing. He then starts having a bad feeling and goes to his phone to call for help but notices he's also fading away and cusses as he also disappears. His soul is transferred to one of the chemical vials of Spider-Man's DNA. Heroic Acts *Avenged his fiancé and best friend by killing the criminal gang responsible for the deaths. *Saved a little girl and avenged her sister's death by killing the guy who abused them. *Saved Peter Parker from Blood Spider by killing the latter. *Helped defeat the Superior Spider. Trivia *He is the only spider-themed hero in this universe to still be wanted by authorities for a lot of counts of murder and vigilantism. He also has been asked to have villains wiki account because of his actions but sometimes denied because he has redeeming qualities. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Fortune Hunters